Until the end
by EllyZeller
Summary: Francesco Veccelio has always been a man of word, and if he said he was to live and die for the Order, to do so for his Master was on his list of priorities too. Drabble!fic


*Hiding behind Malik* This is a drabble I wrote for Kink meme, the prompt was someone being loyal to Ezio even while being beaten up to death. And I wanted it to be Francesco Vecelio from Project Legacy because he hust talks with so much passion when he mentions Ezio 3

So there, I hope you like it :3

* * *

><p><strong>Until the end<strong>

**By: **EllyZeller

* * *

><p>"Tell me where to find the Assassino"<p>

_It hurts._

Another kick to his ribs and he was _sure_he felt something crack inside.

"Are you going to tell me now _stronzo_? Or should I kick the words out of your mouth?"

The guard was smirking with cruelty written all over his face, watching the shivering frame of the young boy at his feet with sadistic pleasure, readjusting his gloves and crouching in front of him, spitting at Francesco and delivering an armful of hard kicks and punches to the man at the floor.

"How does it feel _assassino_? To be poisoned with the same tricks you and your companions use to kill us..."

Damn the _figlio di puttana_and himself for not noticing the poisoned arrow that made his way to his leg an hour ago. He was tired enough for the day and a previous mission and decided against a fight, and had just started looking for a safe spot but then his vision went blurry and his whole body felt like lead and the last he remembered before falling down the rooftops was an excruciating pain on his chest and then oblivion.

He woke up to a boot on his face and fortunately just a broken leg... or, that was before said boot crushed full force against his stomach, leaving him gasping painfully for air.

"Where is him?" kept asking the heavily armed guard, making lighthearted attempts at pulling the arrow on his leg, making streaks of pure agony shot up his spine and remembering him of a flourish of curses and foul words he did not recall to have used before.

"Tell me where is your _Maestro_!" Ah, they wanted to find Ezio. Well, too bad. The least he was going to do was betraying The Order.

And he would kill himself if somehow he betrayed Ezio.

The man had been like a second father for him, and even without directly doing it, dug his way onto Francesco's mind and heart, almost replacing fond memories he had of Perotto from when he was younger with encouraging smiles and hard but caring words when the Master Assassin trained him. After no longer than a week, Ezio was the man he respected and admired the most.

By no means was he telling this bastardo where his Master was.

So instead, he grunted when he felt the coppery taste of blood in his mouth and spitted at the guard beating the life out of him. After what it felt like forever he made a mental diagnose on himself and adding to the bruises on his whole upper body and the broken leg, he found it was painfully hard to breath so he most definitely had a broken or misplaced rib, and to top it all he was under some kind of poison... he wasn't sure if it would just restrict his movements or actually kill him. And taking he got this lovely arrow -still puncturing his still usefull leg- it was probably the latter.

The bald man grabbed him by the front of his chemise and slammed him against the brick wall, hitting the back of his head and making him see black spots in front of him. _"Fair enough, I won't have to watch his ugly face"_he thought with a little smirk, ignoring the splitting headache and possible concussion he had now to add to the list.

_"Spero che il tuo Maestro avrà una morte atroce."_he hissed to an infuriated guard, and fought to get his arms to cover his face before the blow, failing miserably because the venom had already spread through his entire body and he couldn't move, so when the man slapped him brutally over and over until finally his vision was going black, he couldn't breathe anymore and all he heard was a deafening ring on his ears-

"What the-!"

Somehow he heard the distant cry of an eagle, and just seconds before losing consciousness, his body registered being carefully lifted from the ground.

And despite the pain, Ezio's soothing voice telling him everything would be okay gave him a little hope.

FIN

* * *

><p>Reviews? or Malik will bury me under a pile of old dusty scrolls... and I'm alergic to dust D:<p> 


End file.
